This invention relates to a fishing rod holder with automatic hook setter and more particularly to such a device which is operable to support a fishing rod until it is moved downwardly in response to a pull on the fishing line by a fish, whereupon the front end of the fishing rod is then jerked upwardly to a hook setting position.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, various devices have been proposed for moving a fish hook to a hook setting position at the time a fish strikes. However, such devices have been complicated in structure and are very difficult to operate and maintain in satisfactory working order.